


Dreams and Wishes

by HellHound17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Just evil dudes musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: I contemplated for a few days on which anime to use until I started rereading my favorite manga, Fullmetal Alchemist and I remember Father. So, here ya go!Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way shape or form.





	Dreams and Wishes

Dreams and Wishes

Dreams and wishes are two different things.  
Wishes never come true. Dreams... that is a different matter entirely.   
Dreams and wishes, wishes and dreams.   
I can shatter both if I want.

I don't have to shatter wishes, they can do that themselves.  
Dreams are harder, I will admit.  
A dream is a manifestation of a person's hope,   
Whereas a wish is only a weak light of hope that I can easily crush. 

Why do these pitiful humans hope?   
What can they succeed with hope and dreams?  
Hope is what turned me into this current being of hell.  
Not that I care, I enjoy what I do, here in my warm underworld of hell.

But there is one thing I don't understand.   
Even when I've shattered dreams and wishes alike   
Of these weak, pathetic, and unnecessary humans,  
They come back, still filled with hope and light.  
That accursed light fills their being.   
Only murderers, thieves, and cold-eyed criminals come down here now. 

I crush dreams and wishes, and still they come back. 

Inferior humans... will you never learn? 

Will you never understand that the darkness will soon rule this world? 

Such a pity.


End file.
